psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Goal (management)
A goal is a desired state of affairs of a person or of a system. For any successful business system, "goal" means deriving profits by making goods or services available to the end user (customer) at the best possible cost. Personal goals Individuals can have personal goals. A student may set a goal of a high mark in an exam. An athlete might walk five miles a day. A traveler might try to reach his destination city within three hours. Managing goals can give you returns in all areas of your life. By knowing precisely what you want to achieve, you know what you have to concentrate on and improve. Goal setting and planning (Goalwork) gives you long-term vision and short-term motivation. It focuses your acquisition of knowledge and helps you to organize your resources. Efficient Goalwork includes recognizing and resolving any guilt, inner conflict or limiting belief that might cause you to sabotage your efforts. By setting clearly defined goals, you can measure and take pride in the achievement of those goals. You can see progress in what might have seemed a long grind. Goal management should include: * Assess and dissolve emotional blocks to success * Time management * Frequent reconsideration (consistent check) * Feasibility check * Adjusting milestones and main goal target Achieving Goals Achieving complex and difficult goals will require your focus, long-term diligence and effort. Success in any field will require that you forego blaming, excuses and justifications for poor performance or lack of adequate planning. It will require your emotional maturity. Emotional Control Long term achievements are based on short-term achievements. Emotional control over the small moments of the single day makes a big difference in the long term. See also: Cognitive Science Counterexamples Arnold Schwarzenegger: A young man from the countryside of a small European country. These countries tend to have the same AVERAGE income per capita as America (the United States of America). Madonna: An attractive woman with a deceased mother and poor family. Marked by her experiences, she leaves her home and resides in New York at nineteen. At that time, New York was one of the world's top cities. Mass media, including entertainment, was spreading throughout the world then. She rode that "wave." Conclusion By accepting a degree of realism within one's own goals, one allows oneself not to change reality to match his own dreams by his own efforts alone, but to accept it how it is until a certain degree. This degree of "laziness" can prevent one from falling in unhappiness by losing too much control of life by trying to specialize in a very small area and to become a top leader in that field. Also: No matter what level of society you belong to, it is very likely that there are levels above and below you. Consider That: Even the admired higher level has constraints and limitations to their possibilities. The persons that are meaningful to them because of happenings in real situations in life might have similar possibilities than they do. Therefore, they have no comparative advantage within their own level, but just towards the level below them. They might not even feel that they are making more of a progress for themselves than you feel that you are making for yourself. Goal Management in Organizations Goal management is the process of recognizing or inferring goals of individual team members, abandoning goals that are no longer relevant, identifying and resolving conflicts among goals, and prioritizing goals consistently for optimal team collaboration and effective operations. Organizational Goal Management solution ensures that individual employee goals and objectives are aligned with the vision and strategic goals of the entire organization. Goal Management provides organizations with a mechanism to effectively communicate corporate goals and strategic objectives to each person across the entire organization. The key is having it all emanate from a pivotal source and providing each person with a clear, consistent organizational goal message. With Goal Management, every employee will understand how his or her efforts contribute to the success of the enterprise. There are four main types of Organizational goals: *'Consumer Goals' - This refers to supplying a product or service that the market/consumer want. *'Product Goals' - This refers to supplying a product which is outstanding compared to other products - perhaps due to the likes of quality, design, reliability and novelty. *'Operational Goals' - This refers to running the organization so that the best use is made of management skills, technology and resources. *'Secondary Goals' - This refers to goals which are not a priority for the organization. See also * strategic planning * Goal Programming as part of Operations Research * Goal setting * SWOT Analysis * Time-leadership * Direction of fit References * Eliyahu M. Goldratt, Jeff Cox. The Goal: A Process of Ongoing Improvement. ISBN 0884270610 Category:Management Category:Project management